<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carbon Seal by Dojigiri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794622">Carbon Seal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dojigiri/pseuds/Dojigiri'>Dojigiri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Don't Starve (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Star Wars References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dojigiri/pseuds/Dojigiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson’s heart crumbles apart as the ship launches into lightspeed… far, far away from Cloud City of Bespin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Willow/Wilson (Don't Starve)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carbon Seal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chamber is cloaked in a dim orange hue, the light source coming from the platforms covering the area of their current torture room. A draft flows through the air, originating from the Empire’s contraption before them. There are Stormtroopers everywhere, at least two dozen of them, with blasters at the ready, all at the command of Lady Grue, who is currently talking to Wheeler, the bounty hunter that tracked them to Cloud City. The entire atmosphere of the situation sends a chill down Wilson’s spine as he gazes at the trap before him.</p><p>Honestly, Wilson got the feeling that something fishy was happening in Cloud City the moment they landed. He knew Willow had connections with some shady figures, but there was something about Wigfrid that set alarms off in his mind. At first, he thought that Wigfrid still held a personal grudge against Willow. It made sense - Willow had earned her rights to the <em> Falcon </em> in a fair deal, and perhaps Wigfrid was still sour about what had occurred between them years ago. As days began to pass in Cloud City, it seemed like he was the only one to notice the strange occurrences happening, from the lack of people roaming the halls of the city, to Wortox finding a deactivated and dismembered WX-78 in the city’s trash room. Willow has explained her lack of trust in her old friend, but insisted that Wigfrid was a good ally who could help with their current situation.</p><p>Wilson didn’t realize that becoming prisoners of the Empire and playing the role of bait in Lady Grue’s attempt to capture Winona were listed on their Cloud City agenda.</p><p><em> Winona </em>… Wilson would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about the jedi’s fate. The poor thing has been hunted by Lady Grue for the last three years, since she blew up the Death Star. He hoped that Winona would prove to be smarter than the Empire and not come to the gas-mining planet.</p><p>He shakes his head, ridding it of future worries and focusing on the group’s present situation. The Empire has taken control of Cloud City in order to capture Winona. Wigfrid, governess of Cloud City, had mentioned that under Lady Grue’s orders, he and Wortox are to never leave the city again. Willow… <em> oh, Willow </em>…</p><p>“She’s tö be given tö the böunty hunter, her fate lying with the Hutt,” Wilson recalls Wigfrid’s words. He doesn’t want to think about what Jabba will do to the former smuggler.</p><p>He glances in Willow’s direction as she quietly talks with Wigfrid. He hears some of their hushed whispers. </p><p>“What’s up… <em> pal</em>?”</p><p>“Yöu are to be frözen in carbönite. They’re testing the machine. Yöu might nöt survive…”</p><p><em> So, that’s what this contraption is, a carbon-sealing machine </em> . Wilson <em> almost </em> wants to admire the mechanism, and how <em> simply scientific </em> the results would be, but he has no sense of joy and wonder when there’s an overwhelming feeling of fear and dread looming above him.</p><p>His thoughts are cut short when Willow - missing her typical jacket, boots, and pigtails, with restraints on her wrists and upper arms - turns to face him and and Wortox, her faithful companion. She speaks in a quiet and gentle tone when she addresses the hairy beast to his left.</p><p>“Wortox, buddy, please take care of the Falcon, and -” the beast lets out a loud whine, cutting her off. “<em>Listen to me! </em> Promise me you’ll do this! The prince… you need to protect him, okay?” Wilson latches on to Wortox’s arm as she speaks. “<em>Promise me </em> that you’ll keep him safe.”</p><p>Wortox doesn’t make eye contact with Willow, but the beast makes a sound of somber agreement, which eases Willow’s mind.</p><p>She turns to Wilson, and suddenly he has the urge to cry. He holds back his tears.</p><p>The pair exchange glances filled with unspoken words. Wilson is brought back to when Willow had kissed him on the Falcon, and again earlier today in their temporary living space. It was a strange feeling; Wilson actually <em>liked </em>the smuggler’s affection and advances, and was certain in himself that the feelings were mutual. He regrets calling her all of those horrible names when they were on Hoth. If only he had the time to whisper nicer words in her direction. Time was not on his side, as he saw Stormtroopers making their way towards Willow.</p><p>Wilson leans towards Willow, and she must have the same idea, as she meets him halfway, and they share a final, passionate kiss.</p><p>
  <em> Is this the end? Is this goodbye forever? </em>
</p><p>They are abruptly ripped away from each other by Stormtroopers, and Wilson watches as Willow is dragged into position for carbon freezing. They never break eye contact, even as the Stormtroopers secure her to the platform. He wants to say something to her, anything, but he suddenly feels like he’s being suffocated in the vast vacuum of space. With a deep, forced inhale, he calls out to her.</p><p>“<em>I love you!</em>”</p><p>It feels as if time passes slowly as Wilson waits for her reply, but he already knows what she’ll say. A sad smile passes across her lips as Willow speaks her final words.</p><p>“<em>I know.</em>”</p><p>The carbon freezing machine buzzes to life. Wilson’s gaze lingers on Willow’s as the platform she is standing on lowers into the machine. Once she’s fully submerged in the machine, Wheeler pushes a button on the control panel, and steam floods the chamber. Everything is in slow motion as Wilson watches the carbon blow her hair away from her face like a gentle breeze on Alderaan. He doesn’t notice that tears have started spilling out of his eyes. All he can hear is Wortox’s loud cries, as well as the occasional complaint that resonates from WX-78 that is strapped to the beast’s back.</p><p>The carbon freezing process is surprisingly quick, but he is in agony as giant claws pull Willow’s body out of the machine.</p><p>The claws pull away, revealing a mechanical block attached to… <em> oh, Gods... </em></p><p>He can’t help the choked sob that escapes his throat as he gazes at Willow’s now-frozen body. </p><p>The carbonite has molded to the smuggler’s body in a dark grey hue, making her look like a statue instead of a human. Her face shows slight discomfort, most likely due to the sudden drop in her body temperature. Most of her hair is fanned away from her face, almost looking like a halo. Her hands have come free from their restraints, with one palm facing out just under her chin, and the other closed in a fist over her heart.</p><p>“I SEE. FROZEN IN CARBONITE. HOW TRAGIC.”</p><p>Wilson feels like he’s going to be sick.</p><p>Wheeler wordlessly walks over to Willow’s body and pushes the carbonite just enough to have it wobble and fall onto its back with a loud <em> thud</em>. She motions for Wigfrid to check the smuggler’s vital signs. “She’s worth nothing to me if she’s dead.”</p><p>Wigfrid winces and leans down to the small screen on the mechanical block. Wilson holds his breath and waits for the news.</p><p>“Aye, she’s alive. She’s in a perfect state öf hibernatiön.”</p><p>
  <em> And, exhale. </em>
</p><p>“Excellent,” booms Lady Grue’s voice from across the chamber. The Sith turns to the Wheeler. “The captain is all yours, hunter,” she says, and moves to leave the chamber.</p>
<hr/><p>“<em>Willöw!</em>” Wigfrid breathes, “ <em> There’s still a chance tö save Willöw!</em>”</p><p>Wilson doesn’t allow himself to get too much hope from her words, but at the moment, all he can think about is getting Willow back. </p><p>“Wortox! Docking Bay 13, let’s go!”</p><p>Wilson and Wortox begin to run through Cloud City’s corridors, with Wigfrid following close behind spewing directions to the docking bays. He’s out of breath as they reach Docking Bay 13, waiting impatiently as WX-78 unlocks the door as quickly as his dismembered body can.</p><p>They’re too late. As the group runs out onto the dock, Wheeler’s ship is already hovering off the group and preparing to depart from the city. Wilson and Wortox begin shooting at the bounty hunter’s ship, but it’s no use.</p><p>Wilson’s heart crumbles apart as the ship launches into lightspeed… far, far away from Cloud City of Bespin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! This is a little idea I got after seeing a post on Tumblr, and I couldn’t get it out of my head. Also, this wasn’t beta’d. I apologize for any mistakes that were overlooked.</p><p>Follow me on Tumblr @kittykitt!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>